Vivir el momento
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Hace tiempo que Derpy viaja con El Doctor, con el fluir del tiempo comprende el porque de la distancia que siente entre ellos.


**Vivir el momento**

Ocurrió ya mucho tiempo desde que la pegaso grisácea comenzara a viajar siendo la asistente de El Doctor … Eso es lo primero que aprendió de él. Que el tiempo no es, el tiempo ocurre.  
Puedes viajar en el tiempo hacia atrás o hacia adelante y dar vueltas mil veces en el pero el tiempo sigue ocurriendo. Sigue fluyendo. Y no se detiene.

Bueno en realidad era lo segundo, lo primero que aprendió fue que no debía sorprenderle nada de lo que ocurra a su alrededor mientras El Doctor estuviese cerca.

... Y eso no es bueno. No es bueno porque eso es quizá lo único que sabe de él.

Ella estaba interesada en él. Primero lo sospecho, pasó a negarlo, dejo de negarlo de a momentos… y al final lo aceptó. El Doctor le interesaba.

Y por unos momentos es bueno haberlo aceptado. Aun no tuvo el valor de decírselo pero eso no le molesta. Después de todo ella es su asistente. Su primer asistente Pony. Ella puede acompañarle en toda clase de aventuras cada una más extraña que la anterior.  
Están las que son complicadas, las que son fáciles, las aterradoras, las emotivas, las graciosas y todos los intermedios.

Y el problema es lo que ocurre entre medio de esas aventuras.

Allí es cuando Derpy puede pensar. Y cuando se pone a pensar lo nota. A medida que más lo conoce más se da cuenta de cuan poco puede llegar a conocerlo.

Quizá eso merezca una mejor explicación.

Ella sabe muy bien lo que sabe. Y aunque no sabe precisamente que es lo que ignora ,cree poder comprender la magnitud de lo que le falta por saber de su pony especial… o mejor dicho sabe que jamás comprenderá cuanto es lo que ignora de él.

Sabe que él vivió mucho mucho tiempo… Y viajar en el tiempo no reduce el tiempo que ocurre…

¡Mil años! ¡Más de mil años! Eso es tanto tiempo que es imposible de imaginar.

Y esa es la primera barrera. Pero esa barrera es natural, es una diferencia de especies. Los ponies ya superaron las barreras de especies. Lo que en realidad se siente mal es la distancia que él crea entre ellos.

La pegaso podrá tener una apariencia atolondrada a primera vista pero no es tonta. Ella se da cuenta de cómo evita hablar. Y para que no haya malentendidos, no es que sea una entrometida. Ella no es la clase de pony que pregunta cosas personales en cualquier momento, claro que no.

Pero lo siente distante. Ella ha hablado con él en múltiples ocasiones. Han existido momentos para que él se abriese con ella. Es comprensible que cada cual tenga su ritmo pero es como si el fingiese que nada existe en su pasado. Como si lo escondiese.

No es solo eso porque uno puede ser reservado. La distancia se siente y se siente mal.

No más tiempo para pensar… El Doctor llama, una nueva aventura. No más tiempo para pensar. Y ella está alegre por ello.

Eso, exactamente eso es lo que le molesta.

Mientras hay algo que hacer, un misterio que resolver, alguien a quien salvar. Mientras el momento pueda llamarse una aventura esa sensación de distancia desaparece. Pero no bien eso termina y ambos entran en la tardis ahí está de nuevo… esa sensación de que falto algo por decir.

La pegaso toma un baño para calmar sus nervios antes de continuar sus pensamientos, porque no hay mucho que hacer más que eso.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba, acicalarse, una forma de relajarse… una forma de sacarse las incomodidades e inseguridades de encima hasta que llegue la próxima aventura…

La revelación la hace tropezar en la ducha, por unos momentos solo le preocupa su dolor de cabeza pero por fin lo nota.

El dejó demasiadas cosas atrás, demasiados compañeros, amigos, asistentes. El Doctor dejó todo un universo atrás. Por ser quien es él vive más que todos ellos. Y también viviría más que ella.

Y ese pensamiento duele le duele. No es nada nuevo, siempre está ahí, siempre sabe que eso es verdad y que es inevitable. Pero no lo piensa a menudo porque siempre está ocupada… y ese es el truco.

El Doctor ha pasado por mucho, y él tiene mucho tiempo consigo, él sabe la verdad mejor que ella y ahora la pegaso lo reconoce con claridad.

El tiempo pasa y todo se acaba, todo menos El Doctor, el sigue, continua viviendo y ayudando sin mirar atrás para no pensar en quienes perdió. Sin mirar a su futuro para no imaginar a quienes perderá.

Viviendo el momento, aventura por aventura, problema por problema, momento a momento. Viviendo solo en su presente porque es la única manera de vivir sin enloquecer… al menos es la única que la pegaso imagina. Es la única que ella encontró para no pensar en el pueblo que dejó atrás ni en el momento en que dejará atrás al doctor.

Es difícil para ella y ella no vivió siquiera una fracción de lo que el señor del tiempo.

Duele pero lo comprende, eso lastima pero ahora lo sabe.

El tiempo pasa y todo acaba, puedes viajar al pasado o al futuro pero no detienes al tiempo. Pero es por eso que hay que vivir solo el presente, solo el momento. Disfrutar de lo que hay porque es conocido que se acabará.  
Sin pensar en el pasado ni preocuparse por el futuro, ser feliz en el momento por lo que en el momento tienes. Y vivir tantas aventuras como el tiempo te permita tener.

Con una sensación agridulce la pegaso sale del baño, ahora lo sabe, sabe que esa molestia, ese dolor siempre estará ahí, pero también sabe que mientras haya una aventura que tener o una cosa que hacer esa molestia permanecerá en segundo plano. Donde debe estar.

Y para no tener que esperar a la próxima aventura decidió recordarle al doctor que prometió conseguirle muffins del año 600 antes de Discord. Eso los mantendría ocupados.

Y ahora sabe porque El Doctor jamás rechaza una aventura, y eso es lo que tienen en común. Ella tampoco lo haría. Porque vivir en aventuras es la mejor forma de olvidar que el tiempo fluye.

**Notas de autor: **Oneshot dedicado a MoisesR.  
Aprovechare los oneshots para practicar y pronto comenzare con proyectos mas grandes. Gracias por leer.


End file.
